The goal of this study is a better understanding of the mechanisms underlying ageing of the brain. The studies focus on Alzheimer's dementia and the Batten-Spielmeyer-Vogt syndrome. The investigations are clinical, biological, light microscopic, ultra-structural, and experimental in scope.